


You Are My Life And Paradise

by DefectivelyFlawless



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection, The Place Where I Dump The Never-Ending Waste Of Story Ideas, To The Point Where I Am Cringing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefectivelyFlawless/pseuds/DefectivelyFlawless
Summary: Just a collection of short stories or drabbles that written to release the persitent ideas floating in my mind. Can contain modern and canon.





	1. The One When It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

> A short kiss in the rain. Because why not?

> "The rain falling reminds me of you
> 
> because it's falling hard,
> 
> and I am too."
> 
> * * *

Her red hair draped wetly over her face. Tiny droplets of rain water ran over her high-cheek bones and creamy soft skin that has haunted _his_ dreams every night, with the desire to run his lips across every inch of her skin in complete and utter worship.

She still overshadowed the gloomy atmosphere of the rain-soaked day.

Her long eyelashes fluttered as if to avoid the water from dripping into her eyes. Her blue eyes large and wide. He wondered if she knew about the electric thrill that ran through his body every time those eyes of her would lock onto his grey ones. He would dedicate his entire life to making sure her eyes shinned bright with happiness. Just as she deserved.

Despite the grey hue of the sky, the blueness of her eyes generated a feeling like he was being pulled into a lake of emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of intensity.

A soft smile curves up the edges of her rosy lips. That smile that drives him crazy, increasing the rate of his heartbeat, no matter how often he sees it every day.

The people pass in frenetic chaos, everyone rushing by to avoid the hammering rain - except two people, him and her, who have thrown away their umbrella's, allowing them to fall to the wet street and be blown by the wind.

They are bound in a kiss, so loving and so tender that the world should stop on its axis and take note. He holds his hands gently, yet firmly on her waist, and she rests her hands around his neck.

They lean back, eyes half-lidded and mouth open. The rain hammered down around them.

"Jon..."


	2. Ferris Wheels and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cliché Ferris Wheel concept everyone deserves to read.

> "It's not the ride, it's who 
> 
> you're riding with."

The Ferris Wheel loomed above Jon and Sansa with its luminescent twinkling lights set starkly against the twilight sky. Jon knew that when the Ferris wheel stopped at the top, the city would be completely doused in sunlight. It would look so beautiful.

Not as beautiful as Sansa’s hair in the sunlight, of course, but it was a close second.

His hand clutched in hers as he led her to the wheel, the bursts of excitement bubbling up in his stomach. Sansa had seen his longing expression towards the structure before dragging him along towards it. She not could not quite bring herself to say no - no matter how much she wanted to.

The day’s excitement had almost come to an end. A few preteens were scattered near the doughnut stand while others were starting to make their way home. The smell of hotdogs had faded, and the shrill screams brought to a still. All that was left for the couple was to ride was the Ferris Wheel.

When it was their turn, at the front, Jon allowed Sansa to hop onto the yellow cart first before he got in next to her. As they began to rise, he threw her a soft smile, acutely aware of the small centimetres that separated them.

Sansa sat back against the seat and grasped the handles with white knuckles. Jon looked over at her, noticing her complete terrified expression. ‘Are you alright?’ he asked, concerned.

‘Yeah,’ Sansa said, her face turning white as she leaned over to glance down and then immediately regretted her decision. She took a deep breath to relax her nerves. Jon had been looking forward to this part of the fair all day, and she didn’t want to ruin it for him. Especially not because of her childish fears. She mustered all her strength to smile at him. ‘Yeah, I’m fine.’

Jon stared at her with a soft and tender gaze. Then, he reached over and put his hand on top of hers. ‘Give me your hand.’

Sansa reluctantly pried her shaking fingers off the grab bar and immediately Jon cupped it in his own two hands. She felt a shiver run through her and knew it was not due to her nerves.

‘You’re fine. I’ve got you,’ Jon said, soothingly. He pulls her into a comforting side hug, and she shakily leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled at the knowledge that he had probably guessed her fear at this point, and it was useless to put up a front.

‘Sansa are you afraid of heights?’ Jon whispers as he rubs her shoulder. He feels Sansa nod into his chest.

‘Then why did you get on the ride?’ he chuckles, his eyes crinkled into a smile. The cart swings under them Jon leaned back into the seat. Sansa took a sharp intake of breath, clinging onto Jon’s hand tighter than before.

‘I didn’t want to ruin our date,’ Sansa mumbled, the bristles of tears coming to the surface of her blue eyes.

‘Oh, sweet girl,’ he sighs. ‘You could never ruin anything. Look at me.’ Sansa shifted herself around in the seat so that she was looking right at Jon, his and her hand still in a pile between them. Certainly not for the first time, she noticed the different shades of brown in his eyes.

‘Breathe,’ Jon encouraged softly.

Sansa took a deep breath, then let it out quickly.

‘Slower.’

She took a long breath in again, and a slow breath out this time.

‘You’re doing great!’ he praised and gave her soft hands a gentle squeeze.

Sansa stared into Jon’s soft, brown eyes with an expression that Jon had never seen on her face before. He gazed back, feeling himself unable to look away. Those eyes. Those blue eyes that have haunted him since he could remember. Her face suddenly relaxed. Her lips upturned into a half-smile before she leaned in, gently, ever so softly, and pressed her lips against Jon’s.

She started to pull away, but Jon pulled his hands towards her and returned the kiss, this time, more firmly.

As their eyes closed, all they knew was the taste, the feel, the warmth of the other. The sounds of the other people in the fair below them had faded away. The twinkling lights and sunset had vanished from thought.

They explored each other’s lips with repeated soft kisses. The Ferris wheel circled around and around.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I've never been on a Ferris Wheel in my life. 
> 
> Coming up next, Sansa's jealousy as due to request from the previous chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also open to ideas and requests. Don't be afraid to ask guys.


End file.
